The Exposition of Densi
by HarrietSupportsTheRacoonTheory
Summary: Follows the return of Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks from Afghanistan. Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks have had their fair share of traumatic experiences, but could this one send them over the edge. Being separated nearly killed Deeks and destroyed both of them. Can they over come this and covert back into their ordinary, not so ordinary lives.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Darling,

Please excuse my writing. I can't stop my hand from shaking. This feels like a sad movie, because I didn't know where you were. When I thought you were dead my whole world imploded. I had no cares, no fears because I thought I had lost you.

When I saw you, bound by ropes, my elation was suppressed. Suppressed by the sincerity of sadness. But, you need to remember you are alive, when they could have killed you. I know this is really hard to comprehend and it makes an extremely dire mood. But you have to believe in yourself, and if you can't you have everyone else's strength behind you. Sam, Callen, Hetty, Nell, Eric, Granger, your father and I will give you strength. The strength we share together should be enough to make it better. However, if it's not then we will work together. As partners. We can work it out.

I would like you to know about my break down. I nearly drowned that blind man. I tortured him. I did to him, what Siderov did to me. And that kills me. I want to apologise to you for that, I let my emotions hinder my work, work that could have helped find you sooner. I'm sorry.

I'm writing this on the airplane back to Los Angeles and moments ago your eyes shut and you fell into a soft slumber in my arms. I will leave this in the pocket of your jeans, so when you find it, maybe today, perhaps never. When you find this letter please answer my one question. What's in the box? I'm just kidding, my real question is going to ruin our record of poor communication skill, I'm going to be blunt, but honest. Will you go on a date with me? Dinner and a movie?

Don't answer as soon as you find this, take your time.

All my love,

Marty Deeks


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi Blye, a seemingly level headed person, was having a mini panic. She had just been doing some laundry, trying to rid the stench of Afghanistan. She always checked the pockets of her jeans, for if she didn't, occasionally a stray Twinkie wrapper would appear in the filter of her washing machine. She had slipped her hand into the back pocket of her jeans and found the letter, written by none other than Detective Marty Deeks. She studied the words he had written, curiously trying to decipher his scrawled handwriting. She read his final words and collapsed onto a chair nearby, holding the letter to her heard. Her heart started to scream inaudible screams, the screams of happiness through the mist. He had bought her light, by a few simple words on a page. Kensi took a moment to reflect, reflect on their journey.

She knew what guilt felt like; strangely they only felt true guilt when their counterpart was imprisoned. She thought back to when Siderov held Deeks and Sam, it nearly killed her. Nearly. She had been so surprised when he kissed her, she barely had chance to kiss back before he pulled away and said 'how's that for communication?' The loss of contact had been almost too much for her, did she want to take this step or not? In those split seconds she couldn't evaluate the costs and benefits to her, she didn't want to expose herself to anyone and regret it, as she didn't want to experience the pain similar to when Jack left her. She didn't want to decide in that moment, so she did only what she could do in that instant and poured herself into her work. Boy did she regret this decision when she heard him say the words 'the place I went to in my head to stop the pain was you. I just kept thinking about your smile, your laugh, everything. It's the only thing that got me through, for whatever its worth.' Her heart nearly broke, but it didn't, she had to be there for him. To get him though.

Dear Marty,

I received your letter and it reminds me of that moment after your torture when I said 'I know what you are going through' and you replied 'I really hope you never do'. I'm not saying that was foreshadowing my experience, but that doesn't mean we can't relate to each other. First of all I want to let you know that, you saved me, and Sam, Callen and the others on my rescue mission. I've read the reports and they were definitely about to die trying to save me. But you, our saving grace, stopped the gunfire. And you need to know that you did that, despite what may have happened with that guy, you stopped yourself. You were not Siderov, however comparable experiences may be they are one hundred percent not the same.

I got myself captured because I needed to find out why the CIA were hunting my ex-fiancé Jack. I needed to find out things, things that happened in my past, things that are now allowing me to open up to you. I thought it may have been easier to speak to Jack when I got there but it was not and we were, let's just say not treated very well. Every time that a bit of pain was inflicted upon me, I thought about you, and what you said before, about thinking about me to stop the pain. I did that and all I thought about was how I wish I had said something better after you kissed me. And how I should have said something better after you told me about getting through the pain. I regretted our poor communication skills. But you know what? That doesn't matter anymore because we are in a relationship. And we are both alive. Now you say to think about that last question, but I already know the answer. YES. After all we are just a boy and girl.

Ever yours,

Kensi


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi placed the letter in an envelope, and slipped the letter into her bag. Tomorrow was the day in which she would place the letter on his desk. She was apprehensive about what was to arrive tomorrow, because what it if it was too difficult to adjust to life together.

Kensi never got the chance to take a breath after she placed the letter on the desk as Deeks walked in, swiftly noticing the letter. He picked it up, looked across the room landing his eyes on Kensi giving a solemn glance in which she returned. He stuffed the letter into his pocket, and sat down.

**Kensi POV.**

Why wasn't he opening it, I mean surely he knows what it is after that look. Sometimes I wonder whether our relationship can ever develop into something more that it is now. Not for the reason that there is no want, because there is, a lot of want. But with our poor notable poor communication skills and being together all the time would a relationship work? This questions resonates in both of our minds I think, however pushing it aside is the right thing to do. I mean, we can't live our whole lives worrying about what ifs, right?

…

**Deeks POV.**

"We got a case" Kensi says whilst tapping on the front of my desk disrupting me from my thoughts.

"Huh, oh right, yep coming" I exclaimed, I had been thinking about the letter, which was almost burning a hole in my pocket. I so badly wanted to open it, but knew if I did in front of everyone and it was a no, I would be very embarrassed. I think I'm going to open it in front of Kensi though, well next to her as I have just found out from Eric that we had a stakeout watching a house, believed to be inhabiting terrorists.

We get in the car and Kensi is driving, like usual, and I just follow her, not saying a word. I know she can feel me being withdrawn. As we pull up to the side of the road I take the letter out if my pocket, and she looks across at the paper in my lap and then looks out of the window, with the binoculars at the house.

I start to read the letter and as I do I start to shed a tear, and all I feel is another hand grabbing mine and gently squeezing. I look across and see Kensi watching me out of the corner of her eye. I slowly finish reading the letter and hear the words "I know we are not officially in a relationship, but I want to be, if you'll have me?" from Kensi.

Let's be honest there was only one response to that.

"Yes, um, I mean as long as you are sure because I don't want you to feel pressured or …"

With that I was cut off by Kensi saying "Of course I'm sure!" then kissing me on the cheek.

I ran my hand through her hair "Good" I said and then kissed her back, this time on the lips.

This was only to be interrupted by a ginormous explosion from the house in which we were watching. Unfortunately we were near enough that the windscreen was all smashed, all I head was a whispering "Deeks" as the whole world faded black.

**Bit of a cliché ending- I know- but oh well! Sorry for not updating in ages I was not really inspired to write and didn't know where the story was heading. I think I have more of an idea now and it is going to be more focused on psychological issues but I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sirens were all I could hear as I prickled my eyes open to see what was going on. I looked over, you were motionless but her eyes were open. I tried to speak, but no words would come out. I cried inaudible screams "someone please hear me… someone… anybody". This didn't achieve anything, I could only move my eyes. Suddenly, a heard a medic saying that I was in shock. Now, I have been in countless dangerous situations, far worse than this, maybe this time I went into shock because I thought I was going to lose the most important person in the world.

All I can remember from the explosion was shards of glass hitting your face.

Sometimes, when the world is at its darkest point for you, there is one thing you can do to make the world seem like a better place. Just think of all the new lives being brought into the world at that very moment. Or how many people just got an A on a test. Big or small things relatively, it doesn't matter, but at least you know that what you do has a purpose- to enable those people to smile.

When we arrived at the hospital, you and I in separate ambulances, I start to regain my speech. I think part of me hadn't wanted to speak before, she looked all cut and bloody. She looked a lot worse before, I think they cleaned her up.

I can't imagine how you are feeling. After getting captured by the Taliban, and tortured, you come home to a supposedly 'safe' place, and is then in an explosion.

All in a week

.

I'm really sorry for you

All my love,

Marty

p.s. maybe one day I will send this letter, probably not, but on the off chance you are reading it – probably when you are snooping around my stuff- or I am dead- I love you. Now I just need to tell you in real life


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Then turned to me and said "At least I asked you this time"

"Yes, but if you hadn't

After my the doctor cleared me, just a few scraps- nothing major, I went to see how Marty was getting on in the waiting room. He stuffed a piece of paper into his pocket and looked up smiling.

"So I hear you are ready to go now darling?" he said. He attempted to say this in a funny way, but it came a cross very unconvincingly.

To which I replied "First, yes and second I am not your darling yet. You have to take a girl on a date before they are your darling".

"Well, how about it then. Let's go, right now. I'll call Hetty and tell her we are not going back to ops today!"

"Deeks, I'm not sure this is the right time, I mean we are just leaving the hospital."

"C'mon there is no time like the present"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the escalator. I didn't refuse this gesture because secretly I really wanted to go, but didn't want to put pressure on him if he wasn't ready.

I'm not sure I'm ready. We will have to take this slowly. But that's okay.

We got in a car that Hetty had delivered for us, I was driving like always. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when to turn, don't worry" he answered with a cheesy grin.

I made the turns when he told me to, no questions asked. A comfortable silence resonated in the car, with a haunting whiff of awkwardness. I didn't know where we were going- was I dressed for the occasion. I know I am Kensi Blye- kick ass ninja who isn't really a 'typical girl' but I am still a girl nonetheless.

We turned right, and pulled into the parking lot- I was amazed with what I saw.

Sorry it's a bit short, I have lots of school work at the moment as it is my last year of school LOL.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
